Ambiguous
by MissStories
Summary: When they told Luffy that she couldn't be the Pirate King; she went ahead and masquerades herself as a guy just to prove them wrong.


Ambiguous

Summary: When they told Luffy that she couldn't be the Pirate King; she went ahead and masquerades herself as a guy just to prove them wrong.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Warning: FemLuffy, OCs, OOCness, bad language, AU.

_Italics_: emphasis and in this chapter, flashbacks and captions

* * *

><p>Ch. 1: Monkey D. Luffy<p>

**Somewhere in the East Blue**

It was one of those rare mornings; where everything was perfect. The sunlight was not too strong or too meek; just enough to lightly caressed the skin and let everyone witness the flawless sky – without damage.

The sky was truly a sight to behold; painted a healthy azure hue with taintless white clouds to compliment it. Not a hint of rain was seen in the sky; promising a sunny and warm weather.

The refreshing wind gently brushes against the ocean causing slight waves. The ocean itself was mesmerizing; a blue uniquely its own and so clear that if you just lean over, you can watch almost all the activities that is happening underwater.

In the middle of all this, flowing amidst the water was a small boat. Boarding that boat was a small, effeminate adolescent "boy". Lazily, the boy opened his eyes and stared straight up at the heavens; a languid smile bloomed on his face.

"Waaa, what a pretty day!" the boy boomed out excitedly, "Shishishi, I chose the perfect day to set out! Luck must be on my side!"

Suddenly, his grin dwindled slowly, "They must have found out from Mama that I'm gone by now." The boy quickly assembled his body into Indian style and rested his head into the palm of his hand, contemplating what he should do next.

But since worrying was never his forte, thoughts of his older overprotective male family members quickly left his mind, "Oh, well! Shishishi, they'll never find me anytime soon. I'll just go wherever the wind leads me."

The boy grinned widely and uncrossed his legs to lay back for another nap.

_A devil fruit user who dreamed of being Pirate King…_

* * *

><p><strong>In Foosha Village Goa Kingdom, East Blue<strong>

Back in the boy's hometown, in a local bar called Partys Bar, three people were discussing about his departure.

"Lucy-nee, is it true? Did Luffy-chan sail out?" a young bartender with dark green hair asked eagerly. The beautiful woman, who she was addressing, smiled softly. Her eyes filled with love and pride as she answered, "Yes Makino, Luffy set out this morning. She wanted a head start before they got the news."

An old man with oval glasses snorted, "Lucy, how can you just let your daughter go like that? She'll get in all kinds of trouble and bring disgrace to this village, I swear it!"

Makino giggled and Lucy continued smiling; they were used to Woop Slap, the Mayor's odd way of showing concern for the village's number one troublemaker.

"It is her dream and as her mother, I support her with all my being," Lucy's chocolate-colored eyes twinkled in happiness and adoration for her daughter, "Moreover, she has her grandfather's and father's strength and willpower."

Shuddering, the mayor cannot bared to imagine what kind of mischief Luffy can get herself into, with that inhumane strength of hers, and with that, the mayor cannot help but feel sympathized for all of Luffy's future allies and enemies.

"Che, that brat better become Queen of the Pirates." Closing his eyes, Woop Slap fixed his glasses; in an effort to look nonchalant. However, his attempt was marred by the small smile on his face.

"No, Slap-san," Lucy's honey voice corrected.

"No?" The mayor looked befuddled as he turned to the attractive woman besides him.

Lucy smiled as she looked out the window toward the sea, "My Luffy is going to be the King of Pirates."

_Born and raised in Foosha Village, a peaceful village located in the East Blue…_

* * *

><p><strong>In the Revolutionary Army's Headquarter<strong>

"Love, could you please repeat what you just said about our beloved daughter?" A deep, rough voice resonated through the Den Den Mushi. His love did not just say that their seventeen years old daughter left to become a pirate? No, she couldn't have. He must have misheard.

"Dear, I said that Luffy set out this morning to find One Piece," his wife's gentle, melodious voice affirmed his fear.

His daughter had become a pirate.

He moaned softly. Why couldn't his daughter ever listen? Doesn't she know how dangerous being a pirate is? How dangerous men are?

You would think that hearing stories from one's own grandfather, father, and two brothers about the peril of pirates and men, a girl would back out. But no, Luffy just had to be as a stubborn as all of them combined.

And curse her for inheriting almost all of her mother's good looks.

Oh gawd, his cute, tiny daughter in a den of starving wolves! She'll get devoured before she can smile that signature grin of hers.

Monkey D. Dragon, besides being the World's Worst Criminal and loving husband, was an overprotective father. Woe came to those that hurt his family, especially his wife and daughter.

So, it was only natural that he came to the conclusion that he must protect his daughter at all cost, even if it meant dragging her back to Foosha Village!

"Love, when she did leave?" If he set off now, Luffy could still be in the East Blue. And that meant that Dragon could still get to her in time!

"This morning, Dear," Lucy paused, "Dear, I hope you are not thinking what I believe you are thinking," the loving tone turned a bit threatening.

Dragon froze. If there was one thing Dragon feared, it was his wife; _especially_ when she was angry.

As a result, one cannot blame Dragon as he started sweatdropping in fear of evoking his wife's anger.

"L-Lucy?"

"Dragon, you are not allowed to bring our daughter home, in any way, before she achieve her dream," his wife softly but strongly announced.

"But what if she wants to?" Dragon faltered.

"Only if she wants to," Lucy allowed, "Do you understand, Dear?"

"I understand, Love," Dragon halfheartedly pledged. Shit! What the hell was he going to do now?

"Great! Now, when will you be home again?" His wife's sweet voice sounded unintentionally hopeful.

"In one week, Love." Dragon smiled in giddiness; it had been too long since he had seen his wife. Oh, how he miss her!

"Absolutely fantastic! It has been a month since you have come home," Lucy expressed happily.

Dragon grimaced in guilt; he knew that because of his job, he could never stay long enough with his wife. Lucy deserved more that he could ever give her right now, "I'm sorry, Love."

"Oh, nonsense. This is your job and you are amazing at it. What kind of wife would I be, if I did want my husband to do what he loves?" Lucy advocated.

Smiling amorously, his wife always knew how to make him feel better, "Thank you, Love. We'll talk again tomorrow."

"Of course, I love you, Dragon." Lucy replied tenderly.

"I love you too, Lucy," Dragon breathed gently. Soon, the line went dead and he was left to his own lonesome self. Sighing, Dragon resigned himself to a week of work until he can return home to his wife and daughter…no, his daughter was out there somewhere in the East Blue.

Growling in worry, his precious daughter was away from home. In the East Blue, alone. As in by _herself_. With _pirates _possibly_ nearby._

"Fuck!" Dragon swore loudly.

"You ok, Dragon-chan?"

Dragon turned slightly to acknowledge his older companion. "Fine. Just worried about my daughter," he managed to grunt out.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to him, his wife said that he couldn't get involved in any way. But she never said anything about his commanders joining the fray.

Grinning slightly psychotically, Dragon twisted his entire person to face his voluptuous fellow Revolutionary, "Eve, I have a…job for you…"

_Daughter of the "Revolutionary Dragon" Monkey D. Dragon and Monkey D. Lucy…_

* * *

><p><strong>In Marineford, Marine Headquarter <strong>

Sengoku was worried. Garp was quiet. He was _never_ quiet. That man lived to irritate him; whether it is done by destroying properties, not following the rules, falling asleep during meetings, terrorizing recruits, or just being plain loud. He did it. With ungodly happiness and frightening vigor.

Did it so much that Sengoku had gotten so used to Garp's natural ability to annoy him that now, when he finally had peace and quiet, he cannot even enjoy it!

Was this a new way to aggravate him? If it was, it was working. But then again, Garp was not that smart; hell, he was a dimwit most of the time.

No! It was probably what Garp would want him to think. Yeah, it had to be some kind of scheme. Humph, Sengoku refused to give Garp the satisfaction of knowing that it _did_ bother him. No siree.

With that, Sengoku headed back to his office (not that he was standing in front of Garp's door in the first place; deciding whether he should enter or not for the last half an hour. No. He wasn't a teenage girl.)

_10 minutes later…_

The mahogany door slammed open; with a force so strong that it broke the hinge and left a dent in the wall. Not bothering to care, the culprit just marched up to the man sitting depressingly behind the desk in front and clutched the man's collar to heave him up to his own level.

"What the hell are you up to? Why the hell haven't you been bothering me, Garp?" Sengoku snarled in frustration. The man, in question, merely mumbled something while keeping his head down.

"Speak up! What the hell has gotten you so depressed?" Sengoku growled in annoyance. Even if Garp was the bane of his existence; it did not mean that Sengoku did not care for him. They have been colleagues and (dared he say it) friends for far too long a time for Sengoku to bare no affections for Garp at all.

"My…my," Garp continued to mutter softly before he wept out for the world to hear, "MY PRINCESS!"

Sengoku dropped Garp in utter shock and confusion. "What?"

"My princess! She ran away from home," Garp cried comically; if Sengoku did not know Garp as long as he had; he would not have taken this seriously as he did.

"Oh," Sengoku blanked before the realization hit him with deadly precision, "Oh! Your granddaughter?"

"Yes!" Garp continued to sob his eyes out.

Feeling abnormal pity for the man, currently on the flooring, Sengoku awkwardly asked, "So, um, how did this happen?"

"I don't know," Garp wailed out. They were starting to attract a lot of attention. Contrary to popular belief, a _lot_ of Marine officers were horrible gossip whores. It was probably the result of having no life outside of the job.

"Ok, ok," Sengoku consoled lamely before Garp's wails could get louder (if that was possible with the way it was going now). Stroking his beard, he posed, "When did she leave?"

"Lucy-chan…_hic_…said that…_hic_…my princess left…_hic_…this morning," Garp answered pitifully, with his words slightly slurred and wrecked due to his hiccups.

"Oh, I see." No, he did not see. Hell, Sengoku had absolutely no idea what to do. On almost any and every occasion, Sengoku was a very reliable and efficient man. He would and could do anything ask of him.

Attend an anguishing, laborious meeting with a bunch of eccentric (not to mention crazy) subordinates. Done.

Battle pirates. Absolutely.

Tolerate annoyance, every single day without question. Already finished.

But a crying Garp about his runaway granddaughter? Fuck no.

What was he supposed to do? Offered to help? All he knew about the girl was that she was Garp's pride and joy; his princess. He also deduced that Garp was extremely overprotective of her from the way he grieved the day when she became beautiful just like her mother and how he "will have to castrate every single man on earth because they are a danger to his precious princess's chastity."

Since Sengoku did not have the sensibility to do anything in this situation, he did what any smart man would do. Lie.

"Uh…Garp, I'm sure that your granddaughter will come home, uh, soon. Anyway, I still have paperwork to finish. And, uh, a meeting I have to prepare for. Bye."

Without waiting for a response, Sengoku briskly marched out of Garp's office and into the gathered hallway. Almost every marines were there watching the show that had just enfold in front of them.

Sengoku glared his special glare, the "scram-silently-or-you'll-be-dinner-for-the-Sea-Kings-by- six-tonight," at them. Within seconds, the hallway was clear of people. Sengoku sighed. They were never this quick when it came to work.

As he continued his way back, Sengoku could hear faint wailing. Sighing again, Sengoku made a mental note to get Garp's door fixed (free of charge too, since it technically was not his fault this time).

After all, it was unbefitting of a Vice Admiral to be seen crying his eyes out like a teenage girl that lost her first love.

_Granddaughter of Monkey D. Garp, the Hero of the Marines…_

* * *

><p><strong>On Moby Dick, Whitebeard Pirates' Main Ship<strong>

Outrageous laughing could be heard from a huge ship, floating in the middle of the ocean. In the middle of it all was a shirtless young man, flanked on both sides by two other men. Two out of the three men were deliriously drunk but all three were singing off tune.

"Ace, stop singing," a voice among the people yelled out, "You're ruining a classic."

"Aw, stop," the said man jokingly rebuffed, "You're making me blush!"

Loud laughing was his only answer. Ace grinned, oh, how he loved to party!

"Ace," an urgent voice screamed, "Ace!"

"Hmmm," Ace sluggishly answered, a bit tipsy from the excess alcohol, "Whatta ya want, Marco?"

"Ace, Lucy has something important she wants to tell you," Marco answered a bit gruffly as he shoved the Den Den Mushi to Ace. He had been screaming Ace's name for about twenty minutes now, trying to drown out the others' partying. To see the least, it was a daunting task.

"Hmm, Mom?" Ace scrunched up in confusion but the nonetheless, answered the Den Den Mushi as he leaned against the wall, "Mom?"

"Hello, sweetie," his mom's gentle voice sounded concerned, "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, no!" Ace quickly amended then for good humor, added, "We're too lazy to do anything productive. You know that, Mom?"

Giggling softly, his mom stated, "Partying again, I see."

"Yup, you know us, Mom." Ace smiled good-humoredly, "So, Marco said that you had something important to tell me?"

"Is just talking to me not important enough?" His mom teased lightly. Chuckling, Ace responded, "Oh, but Mother Dear! Never!"

This led to more giggles from his mother, before she finally relented, "It is about Luffy."

Sobering up immediately, Ace asked worriedly, "What's wrong with Luffy, Mom?"

"Oh, nothing is wrong" his mom sounded affectionately amused, "You and your Grandfather and Father are so similar."

"Mom," Ace whined, "Don't compare me to them! I'm still young!"

Laughing delicately, his mom consented, "Of course, Ace."

"Thanks, Mom. Now, about Luff?" Ace coaxed; he was dying here. What had happened to his precious sister, Luffy?

"So impatient sweetie," his mom fondly expressed before continuing, "This morning, Luffy left to find One Piece."

There was an impending silence before Lucy's words registered in Ace's mind.

"What?" Ace barked out, now completely sober, "Mom, how could you let her go? Luffy's a seventeen years old girl, for fuck's sake!"

"Ace, mind your language," his mom's soft voice reprimanded through the Den Den Mushi; completely disregarding Ace's angry concern.

"But – ha – I mean – she! – a pirate? – gotta get hurt –"

"Ace," his mom softly interrupted.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Mom," Ace meekly apologized to his mother figure. In the background, barely concealed laughter and snickering could be heard. It seemed that somewhere along his conversation, the entire crew thought it would be more entertaining to eavesdrop on his mom and him. Regardless of when it happened, Ace shot them a look; which was ignored in favor of louder laughter. Even his best friend and fellow division commander, Marco, was chuckling.

Hmph, traitors shall be dealt with.

"It is alright, Ace," Ace could see his mom smiling on the other line, "Now, about Luffy, I believe she is more than ready to set out."

"But Mom!" Ace unconsciously whined; the laughter tripled. Ace was going to kill them.

"Yes, Ace," his mother prompted kindly.

"Luffy can't survive in this world alone; I mean she's so naïve!" Ace pointed out, "Not to mention dense!"

"But that is why she has nakamas," his mom chipped in.

"But-"

"No, Ace" his mom asserted sternly, "Luffy will be fine. You have to trust her."

"Y-yes Mom," Ace meekly gave in. Damn it all!

"Good, and although I want to talk more," his mom apologized, "I need to inform your brother."

"It's ok, Mom, I'll call you later," Ace weakly replied.

"Thank you, sweetie," his mom said happily, "And do not party too much."

"_Mom_!"

Giggling, his mom added, "And sends my regards to Edward-san, ok?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Alright, sweetie. Bye."

"Bye, Mom." Silence followed the call's disconnection.

"Tough luck, eh?" Marco quipped. His only reply was a fireball aimed toward his face.

"That was for laughing at me," Ace warned, "Now for the rest of you…"

Let just say that the party turned into a wild goose chase.

_Younger sworn sister to Portgas D. "Fire Fist" Ace…_

* * *

><p><strong>On the Noblesse, Top Hat Pirates' Ship<strong>

The Top Hat Pirates were, to say the least, scared off their wits. Why?

Well, their captain, Blue Gentleman Sabo, looked like he could murder someone in cold blood any minute now. It all started with a Den Den Mushi's call from their captain's mother. Nothing new, right? Their captain's mother always called every once in a while to catch up with her son.

Seriously, one minute, the mother and son were having a perfectly happy conversation. Then before anyone knew it, Sabo was screaming in anger.

"_Luffy did what?" Sabo screamed through the Den Den Mushi._

"_Sabo, Luffy sailed off this morning to become a pirate and find One Piece," Lucy replied patiently; after all she was used to the men in her family._

"_That brat! How many time do I have to tell her that the seas are dangerous before she actually listen?" Sabo rued, "She going to get hurt!"_

"_Sabo!" Lucy admonished, "You know as well I do that Luffy is more than capable of fending for herself!"_

"_But Mother-" Sabo protested._

"_Shush Sabo," Lucy broke in tenderly, "I will tell you the same thing I told your Father and Grandfather: do not force Luffy to come back before she wants to."_

"_B-but, Luffy…" Sabo weakly complained. Sabo could hear his mother sighing through the Den Den Mushi._

"_I do not understand why you men underestimate Luffy so much. If Luffy find out, she will be very sad," Lucy foretold like a mother who knew her child inside and out. And she did; all three of them._

_Sabo winced. If there was one thing he could not face, it was Luffy's notorious kicked puppy looks. That girl got the look down to the tee. "I understand, Mother. I won't be in Luffy's way, Sabo reluctantly agreed._

Everything went downhill from there. This, of course, led to their current predicament. They were all too scared to approach their captain right now.

"Jagger," Sabo solemnly called out.

"Yeah?" Ok, there was at least one person who was not afraid of their captain, his first mate Jagger.

"Get me the Den Den Mushi; I need to make a call to Ace."

"Kay," with that Jagger went back inside to retrieve the Den Den Mushi.

His mother did not _actually _say that Ace could not chase after Luffy.

_And to the Blue Gentleman Sabo…_

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Luffy's dingy<strong>

Luffy looked out at the horizon and grinned as she patted "Boshi," her straw hat for good luck.

"Shishishi," Luffy laughed as she screamed for all to hear, "Look out world, I'm gonna find nakamas and One Piece and become Pirate King!"

_The girl named Monkey D. Luffy…_

* * *

><p>AN: Ok, I shall explain some things about my fic:

The reason I made a FemLuffy fic is because I was inspired by Makin-A-Storm's Himitsu and Pokepika's One Piece! Oueen of the Sea. I wanted to create a FemLuffy fic that is not about pairing Luffy off with a male character. I want this story to be about the lighthearted struggle of Luffy trying to prove that a woman can do anything a man can. Though, there will be some romance, but it will be mostly one-sided since Luffy is so thick.

The reason I made Dragon so OOC and overprotective of Luffy is because I thought it would be interesting to add the Revolutionary Army into the chase. Also, Luffy would have to try extra hard to escape her overprotective family members and in the progress, become stronger to prove to them that she no longer needs them to protect her.

Lucy, my OC, is Luffy's mom and Dragon's wife. Why did I create an OC? Well, because in the future, I will reveal the interesting fact about Lucy that further makes the Monkey family diverse and interesting. Additionally, Oda still hasn't reveal who is Luffy's mom. Though, the conversation between Dragon and Lucy was too mushy for my taste but apparently that's how lovey dovey couple acts toward each other.

Also, I borrow "Top Hat Pirates" and "Blue Gentleman Sabo" from Pokepika, with her permission, of course. Besides that, I named Sabo's ship the "Noblesse" because noblesse is part of noblesse oblige which means that "whoever claims to be noble must conduct himself nobly." I thought this fits Sabo since he was so disgusted with how the other Nobles acted. I only took Noblesse because I thought that Noblesse Oblige is too long a name.

Sorry, that was way too long an author note. But I wanted to answer any questions about why I did what I did. Anyway, thank you for reading. I would love constructive criticism, so please review.


End file.
